


Damn Manly

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne and Mal are always manly.  No matter what they are wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Manly

**Author's Note:**

> who wanted Jayne and Mal, doing something  
> manly. Or girly. She wasnt picky.

Title: Damn Manly  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Summery:Jayne and Mal are always manly. no matter what they are wearing.

 

"Uh, Jayne?"

"Yeah, Mal?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the help back there.."

"You was in a pretty tight spot, it seemed."

"Yeah..so, you jumping in like that was all kinds of helpful in  
keeping me from getting shot full of holes.."

"Well, I am an awful good shot. And it woulda been a shame to let all  
that beer go to waste like that."

"But, I gotta say..Um..How do I put this?"

"Spit it out, gorramit."

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"What?"

"A dress. You're wearing a dress."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel pretty."

"...What?!"

*chuckle* "You're such an idiot, Mal. You think they woulda let a man  
like me in the door of this place after midnight on ladies night?"

"...Ladies night?"

"Yeah. They didnt tell you?"

"...No.."

"Then why are YOU wearing a dress?"

"I...I wanted to feel pretty."

END


End file.
